JxHQxJC: Three's a Crowd
by thechokesonyou
Summary: Joker/Harley/Crane. What will happen when these two boys start to fight over the blonde jester? Mayhem, of course. The best possible kind. EXPLICIT.


Harley had never felt so good.

Two mouths, four hands, two delicious tongues hell bent on pleasuring _her. _How did she ever get so lucky? It had been a crazy night. Harley was still having trouble processing what exactly happened - and _how _it happened. Of course, as Jonathan's tongue grasped her nipple and pulled, she realized that trying to process now, wasn't going to get her anywhere. Her hands laced behind the doctor's head, wrapping in his brown hair and pulling him closer as he sucked devotedly on her nipple, squeezing her breasts hard. She moaned, leaning back against the pillows. "Oh, baby," She whispered. That's when she heard a growl, and her loins immediately tingled in response. That growl always made her hot.

The Joker's scarred flesh rubbed against her inner thighs, shoving them apart violently as his tongue slid across her flushed skin. She gasped as she felt him licking her sex, the sounds so wet and dirty that she felt another gush of fluids between her leg. "Oh, Harley girl," He snarled against her. "You're so wet for me, baby." His tongue disappeared inside of her cunt, tasting her inner walls and her pussy squeezed down on him hard.

"Ungh," She moaned, her hips arching up to chase him as he extracted the warm muscle. She felt Jonathan's hands tighten on her breast as the Joker spoke. They were both in competition here, to see who the jester girl wanted more. After a secret tryst with the Scarecrow, Harley had confessed in a pool of tears about the other man's intentions, and that she was too weak to fight him off. After all, he _had _hit her with a crowbar earlier that day. Then again, she'd tried to stab him, too… The Joker was automatically fuming when she told him, which resulted in a hard slap to the face. That was how they'd ended up here. He had dragged her by her blonde ponytail from the warehouse they were staying in to the car and made it to Crane's temporary residence. Then the fight had begun. Now, they were all in bed, Harley stripped naked between the two lustful men. The Joker was fully clothes, sans jacket, sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he feasted on her warm, dripping flesh. The Scarecrow's dress shirt was unbuttoned, his tie still loosely looped around his neck, and his belt had long since been unbuckled. Harley was dying to get those pants off of him.

No one would have ever guessed at how sexual the frail doctor was. He was painfully lean and tall, with a sharp jawline and beautiful eyes. At first glance, he seemed almost feminine, but Harley knew from experience he was anything but. His raw passion in bed with her had made a lasting impression that she could still feel inside of her. Her pussy clenched tight again, remembering how he'd felt thrusting inside of her. "_Oh,_" She moaned. "Oh, god."

"That's it, baby, say my name," The Joker growled, and then chuckled, licking up towards her other breast to have his way with it. His teeth viciously took it into his mouth, pulling it roughly and sucking just as hard. She felt a blood vessel pop and knew she'd be bruised tomorrow. Of course, she was always bruised after sex with the Joker, and she loved it. The conflicting feelings on each of her sensitive nipples, though, was driving her crazy. On her right side, Crane was sucking tenderly, his tongue caressing it gently as he massaged her, his hand sliding down between her legs to come to rest at the soaking wet mess that was her pussy. He gently massaged her lips and she was desperate to scream at him to shove them in hard, but… The gentleness was rare and unexpected and she kind of enjoyed it.

On her other side, the Joker was viciously attacking her breast animalistically. He was grabbing at her thighs angrily. She could feel the passion, the wrath that he felt, radiating off him in waves. This was going to be a good fuck. He always was best in bed when he was angry. Or maybe worst… Either way, the rough way he handled her was bliss. She could have him forcing himself inside of her for hours, screaming at her and slicing away and she'd cum over and over again… Her thoughts were interrupted when the Joker snarled. "Enough foreplay." Crane backed up, confused, but met Harley's eyes with a sexy smirk, his crystal blue eyes shining with mischief that made her shiver. The Joker grabbed Harley and flipped her over, positioning himself behind her pale ass, giving it a firm slap on one side. Jonathan watched with parted lips as her bottom jiggled with the force of the hit. He couldn't deny, watching the clown paw at the small blonde the way he did made Jonathan hard. Very hard. It had never been his style - violence, rape, BDSM, but he realized now that he liked to watch it. His hand slid down to grasp his aching member in his slacks at the same moment that Harley lifted her head to see him, grinning from under her lashes.

"Come here, baby," She said quietly, her voice seductive and coy and childlike. "Why should you miss out?" She heard the Joker growl again, jealousy and rage and possessiveness driving him to slap her ass again before grabbing his belt and yanking it open. Jonathan grinned, sliding forward on the large mattress and Harley anxiously undid his fly as the Joker unzipped his own. Harley pulled out her smaller lover's cock, stroking it in her fist. The two were so much different. While J was thicker, filling her up so completely, Crane's was longer and thinner, not stretching her as much, but giving her a different kind of pleasure as it rocked inside her. She licked her full, pouting lips as she watched a bit of precum leak from the tip of his hard, angry erection. Keeping her eyes on Crane's, she lowered her head, taking the tip of him into her warm mouth, giving him one long, delicious suck. He shivered at the raw, powerful delight he felt. God, she could work a cock.

"Harley," He moaned quietly, tilting his head back as he rested on his hands behind him. His feet were kicked out under her and on the other side of the bed and she was poised right above his hips, providing perfect placement for taking him far down her throat. He tried to resist forcing himself back this early. Behind them, with the perfect view of his girlfriend giving the man he hated one of her amazing blowjobs - He knew, from lots of experience, Crane! - the Joker's hands firmly grabbed the little jester's hips and he slid his own raging cock up and down her swollen, soaking pussy and up to her asshole, back down again. She shivered as he played with her, torturing her. Oh, he wanted to punish her so bad right now. She deserved it, too. As much as he wanted to shoot Jonathan in the head right now, he resisted, wanting to see the look of defeat as Harley came all over him, or around his cock… And not Jonathan's. So he would wait. He'd bide his time. He'd let the two traitors have their fun and then once he won…

They'd both get what they deserved.

Crane, being strung up by his entrails, and Harley, the fucking of a lifetime. She would never forget it, and she'd always want to. The thought of him forcing her to the ground underneath him, her body slathered in her beautiful red gore, from one of however many wounds he would give her… The image of her blood, of him taking his knife to his pretty little harlequin was too much. He forced his throbbing cock forward, making Harley scream around the good doctor's cock. The Joker growled. He was hoping she might have bitten it off, but instead the look of absolute pleasure on his face made the Joker start to fuck Harley even harder. His hips pistoned against her ass hard, thrusting his sensitive cock deep into her pussy. Her walls gripped him tightly, desperately and he knew she wasn't far off from a wonderful, explosive orgasm.

Harley moaned uncontrollably around Jonathan's long shaft, making him twitch in her mouth and he started to shudder. She clasped onto him harder, sucking with all her might as she was impaled from the other end by her boyfriend. She felt so naughty right now, getting fucked by two men, one in her throat and the other in her wet, desperate pussy. Crane relented, grabbing her by the pigtails and forcing her head further down on his cock. She gagged against the surprise of it, eyes pricking with tears, but he didn't stop. Instead, he held her still and started to have his way with that sexy little mouth of hers. The Joker grimaced at the sight, his cock throbbing in pleasure, seeing his little girl getting face-fucked. She looked so sexy like that, her muscles contracting throughout her body as she gagged at the intrusion. He knew she'd be crying, too, even though in truth she loved it. She loved to be demeaned, debased, looked down on. That was why she was his girl. They were each other's yin and yang. He wanted to debase, she wanted him to do it. As soon as a powerful orgasm reached it's peak for Crane, his cock shot out streams of thick cum into Harley's throat, shooting straight down, missing her tongue entirely. She moaned loudly, from the Joker's assault and from Crane's vicious thrusting in her mouth.

He finally let go of her hair and she rose, gasping, her cheeks flushed and her bright blue eyes shiny with tears. Her drool and the remnants of Crane's cum stained her gorgeous face, dripped down her chin. She watched him with what looked like fear, but also adoration. She had _liked _that. Maybe that was why she stayed with the Joker all this time. Harley was the kind of girl that needed to be humiliated. She lived to please. He grinned at her, patting her head before standing up on his knees. Harley tried to look up, but the Joker forced her head down on the mattress as him and her other lover coerced together under their breaths. Harley could've cried when she felt her boyfriend remove his cock from her swollen, needy pussy. "Mr. J," She moaned.

"Quiet," He ordered, slapping her hard, straight on her cunt, making her squeal in pleasure. His hand came away wet from her fluids and he licked them off greedily. As much as he hated the doctor… He had a good plan. The Joker thought he was starting to catch on. The Joker repositioned himself on the mattress, coming over on the other side of Harley. She thought she was going to suck him off as well, but when he saw the eagerness in her expression, he grinned lazily, his eyes lidded. "Oh, baby, you wanna suck on Daddy's cock?" He asked, holding his veiny erection in one large hand.

"Yes, Daddy," She moaned, licking her lips, tasting the salty remains of Jonathan's semen on her mouth. "Please let your little girl make you cum. I wanna taste you."

He smiled at her again, gently cupping her cheek. "Not now, my dear. Right now, Daddy and Dr. Crane are gonna have a little fun of their own." Harley's eyes widened in confusion, but he didn't give her the chance to respond. Two of his fingers forced their way into her mouth and she tasted her own juices on them - from touching his cock. She stared at him and he raised an intimidating eyebrow. She didn't need to be told. She started to suck on his fingers desperately, wanting to please him. She needed to please him. He laughed out loud at the desperation on her face. Crane's hands were stroking her skin from behind, sliding across her back, down her ass to her slit, one finger sliding in, teasing, and then repeating the process. She was dying to orgasm, right on the brink. He never touched her clit. As the Joker watched the emotions cross Harley's face, he started to unbutton his shirt slowly, one button at a time. He couldn't wait for this. After all, even though he was a possessive guy… He _had _always wanted to fuck her in both holes at once.

He crawled onto the bed, lying down with his back propped up against the headboard. He waved his fingers at Harley and she obediently came towards him and he flipped her over on his lap so that she was facing Crane. Jonathan was watching all this with a smile on his face, his hand holding his chin in thought as his finger stroked his bottom lip in concentration. Harley bit her lip and looked at him with smiling eyes and he grinned at her. She had no idea what was coming next. His fists clenched in anticipation. "You ready for Daddy, pooh?" The Joker whispered menacingly in her ear.

Harley rubbed her ass against his thick shaft, moaning in appreciation. "Oh yeah, baby."

His hand slid down to her pussy, back up to her ass, rubbing her juices into her asshole and she jumped in surprise, but wasn't shocked. They often times fucked anally. He got her substantially lubed up and her pussy kept producing more warm wetness, loving the way his fingers felt sliding in and out of her holes. She watched Crane with a naughty look as she balanced herself on her boyfriend's thighs and let the clown slide his large, raging erection inside her ass. Her eyes closed in pleasure as her head fell back. God, it was so full. She anxiously moved against him, wanting him deeper inside. She loved how he stretched her hole, making her open up to him more than ever. "Oh baby," He snarled, grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples. His hands slid back down, grabbing her hips and started to lift her up and down on him gently. "You're so _tight._" She panted happily, lowering herself deep onto his rod. She loved it. She winked at Jonathan once she was stable again and he grinned wickedly, but not at her. At the Joker. She frowned in confusion and then softly, the Joker stroked her cheek… Just before violently grabbing her hair and forcing her head back. "You're gonna have to stay still for Uncle Jonny for a

moment, ya hear?"

She whimpered. "Yessir?" She asked him, nervous about the way things were developing. This had started out fun, but now… The malicious intent in her puddin's voice and in Crane's intense gaze were getting to her. She wriggled uncomfortably, only resulting in sending more shockwaves of pleasure through her asshole. The Joker slipped his hand down from her hair to her throat, clasping it firmly, making it known that he had the power here. Her heart was frantically pounding in her chest, and she watched Crane like a hawk as he approached. Crane pulled his tie from his neck and then wound it happily around his fists grabbing her wrists and tying them behind her back. "Um," She said. "Dr. Crane -" The Joker shushed her by squeezing her throat gently and she coughed. Jonathan finished shedding his shirt and then, tucking his mainly soft cock back in his pants, he crawled up to Harley, right between her legs.

She didn't dare speak, just focused on breathing and keeping the Joker from strangling her. Jonathan grinned at her and squeezed a nipple gently, sliding his cool hands up and down her skin. "You're very beautiful, Harley," He told her. "I just wish you'd… Open up more." Her brow furrowed in confusion, but she forgot all about it as two of his long, scholar's fingers slid into her depths, stroking her walls gently.

"Does that feel good, pooh?" The Joker asked, biting her neck. He was holding her still now, slowly raising and dropping his hips, fucking her now, instead of the other way around.

"Yes," She whimpered.

"Say thank you, then," He commanded, gnawing up her throat to her earlobe as he fucked her slowly from behind.

She wanted to talk back, but instead she looked back up at Crane. He was watching her, a smug expression on his handsome face as he fingered her at an agonizing rhythm. "Thank you, Dr. Crane," She moaned as he pinched her clit.

"Oh, Joker, she doesn't need to _thank _me. She knows I'll give her all she wants, and more." The Joker giggled at that. Harley didn't get the joke. A guttural moan left her mouth as he forced a third finger into her pussy. That's when she got the joke.

With a gasp, she squealed, trying to squirm away from the two men. "No!" She moaned. "Nonono, please!"

The Joker cackled in her ear, sucking on her earlobe as his hand closed around her throat, making her heave for air. She tried to move her arms, to defend herself but the binds were too tight and well knotted. Dammit, why had she trusted these two?! She thought that it wouldn't fit, but he worked a fourth finger in relatively easy. Her fluids had lubed her up nicely and his fingers were sliding in with little to no resistance. Of course, it was still a tight fit, but it wasn't uncomfortable… Except for the fact that behind her, right next to Crane's hand, through a thin wall, Joker's whole cock was filling her asshole. "Should I give her another?" Crane asked, grinning widely at the Joker. She screamed against the Joker's other hand, and it came out muffled.

"I think she wants it," The Joker growled. Jonathan's thumb began worming it's way into her pink, hot flesh. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt her pussy walls contract around his wrist. _Oh, god! _She screamed in her head. _I have an entire hand inside of me! And Mr. J! _ She could have fainted from the knowledge.

Crane's smirk had left and was replaced with parted lips, staring at his appendage disappearing inside of the sexy blonde as she was fucked. He'd never felt such a high level of lust. He'd came only minutes ago, yet his cock was already raging again. With his free hand, he pulled it out of his slacks, freeing it from it's constraints. Harley closed her eyes, leaning back against the Joker's strong chest, feeling his heart pounding as his cock slid in further.

Slowly, the Scarecrow folded his hand into a large fist inside of her and she screamed, a new pain overtaking her as his knuckles and fingernails scraped her insides. Tears pricked against her eyelids as she moaned for him to stop. "She's a live one! I think she likes it, Jonny!" The clown started to laugh viciously behind her and Harley felt tears pour down her burning cheeks. She had never been so consumed in her whole life.

The doctor didn't reply, but leant up, starting to suck on her nipples gently as he pumped his fist inside of her tight sheath. Oh, she was so full. She groaned against the Joker's hand. Everytime Crane moved his arm, it rubbed against her clit, firing up all kinds of nerve endings, making her shudder and twitch in pleasure. It hurt, so badly.

But she'd never felt better.

Suddenly, Jonathan moaned loudly against her breast, and she didn't understand why, until he looked up from under long, dark lashes and grinned at the

clown from over her shoulder. She gasped as she looked down between her legs. Behind Crane's arm, the Joker had grabbed hold of Jonathan's raging hard-on and was jerking it hard in his fist. Harley boggled at the sight. This was definitely something she had _never_ expected to see. The Joker pumped his cock harder into her stretched ass, miraculously turned on by himself masturbating one of his most hated enemies. Harley felt her pussy gush onto Crane's fist and his eyes fluttered in pleasure, looking up at Harley with lust, shoving the clown's hand away from Harley's mouth and forcing his mouth against hers passionately. It was a fierce kiss, his full, soft lips pressing up against hers, his tongue grasping at hers deliciously. It wasn't Mr. J, so she didn't submit so willingly, she wasn't as consumed by it as she would've been, but as he forced his writhing tongue further in, she surely did relent, letting him take control. They moaned together as they kissed, him pumping his fist harder and harder into her, making her whimper in pain and pleasure. The Joker groaned, speeding up. "Naughty little girl," He purred into her ear.

"Mm," She replied, moaning until finally, Jonathan pulled his mouth from hers with a large grin. Instead of Joker's hand snapping over her mouth like he had, he forced three large fingers deep into her mouth, making her eye bulge at the suddenness. She groaned and gagged, her body twitching against the assault. He started to push his fingers in and out, in and out, just like he was fingering her pussy.

Crane panted at the sight, and at the stimulation of having the Joker's fist stroking him more violently than he'd ever felt before. It was addictive. He was suddenly aching to… He shook his head at the thought. No. This was nothing more than tag teaming Harley… This wasn't a _real threesome. _The hand on his erection said differently. His eyes fluttered again at the sensation.

Harley cringed in pleasure, hating that she was enjoying seeing her boyfriend jacking off another man. Oh, but it was so sexy. Her pussy clenched tightly around Jonathan's fist, making him snap back to her, and that's when he finally started to pull his hand from her insides, slowly, watching her with parted lips. She moaned beastially as he pulled the large fist from her tight pussy and it gaped open as he left, feeling frighteningly cold and empty. She whimpered. It wasn't that she had become accustomed to the feeling or that she missed it, but the emptiness was almost… Lonely. Now only her ass was full, and it just didn't feel the same. "Done, Jonny boy?" The Joker asked with a laugh.

"Not even slightly, clown," The doctor said with a sneer.

The Joker sensed a challenge in his words, and with reluctance, he slid his girlfriend off of his cock, making her shudder again at the depressing loss.

"Puddin," She moaned. "Daddy…"

"Quiet, baby doll," He purred, nipping at her neck before looking up at Crane. The doctor gritted his teeth before lunging for the clown, grabbing his shoulders and shoving his lips to his. Harley gasped at the show, unable to sit up or move away from the two wild men, still bound and laying between them. Their two stiff erections were rubbing against each other and the clown reached between then, grabbing Crane's forcefully and squeezing as he pulled, making him moan loudly into the Joker's mouth. Jonathan's hand slipped behind the Joker, heading straight for… Harley wanted to warn him, but didn't have time. If there was one sure fire way to get her man angry, it was… The Joker hissed and growled as Crane prodded at his back entrance, flipping it onto the mattress. Harley squealed and rolled over just in time, grunting from the pain of her weight on her tied wrists. Crane groaned as the Joker pinned him down, a hand on his shoulder and the other on his throat. "Don't. Touch. Me. There," He growled, dominantly. Crane was looking up at him mischievously, not at all bothered by the change in position. When the Joker finally let him go, he spread his legs around the clown and met his eyes.

"Have at it, then," Jonathan said darkly, and Harley saw a spark of insanity in those beautiful eyes. The Scarecrow was coming out, enjoying this wild show of aggression. Harley squirmed to sit up, wanting to back away, frightened of the fury in her boyfriend's expression. Slowly, the fury melted to extreme curiosity and wicked delight.

"Hm," He purred and his finger slid down the man's shaft, making Crane shiver. He slid it over his balls and down to his puckered asshole, making it tighten in protest, but the doctor lifted his hips eagerly, wanting the Joker to fuck him. Watching it was so dirty, but Harley felt her own body responding, her pussy and ass tightening. "You know, Crane, I've always liked hate-fucking." Crane licked his lips, watching the clown for reactions. He gripped his own shaft and started to tug slowly as the Joker sucked on his middle finger and then started to push it inside of him. Crane moaned, dropping his head back in pleasure. His brow furrowed in what looked like pain or intense concentration, but by the way his cock head bloomed a bright red and he sped up his jerking, Harley knew it was pleasure. She ached to be touching herself right now, but she couldn't wriggle her way out of the vines. Finally, the Joker positioned his cock at Crane's entrance, not caring about the smaller man's comfort. He forced himself in and they both moaned simultaneously at the tight fit. Joker's hips came to a half halfway, struggling to get the rest of himself inside. "Relax, dammit," He growled.

Crane growled at him, panting for air at the forced entrance in his ass.

Harley watched with wide eyes and a parted mouth, trying to get friction on her pussy by rubbing it on her heel. The slight motion caught the Joker's attention and his had turned sharply to glare at the blonde jester. He grinned, a vicious sneer that made Harley squeak and cold terror rest in her stomach. He grabbed her by a pigtail and snarled, "Make yourself useful, pooh." He dragged her around to Crane and shoved her head down towards his stiff, angry member, forcing her lips to engulf him again. Crane grunted and lifted his hips more to force his member into the girl's mouth, but he couldn't move against the Joker's pinning hold. Finally, the clown started to move, rocking back and forth and Crane moaned. Joker grunted, his teeth gritted and bared as he worked his asshole open around his stiff cock.

"Harder," He begged. "Give it to me."

"You'll be a woman soon," The Joker whispered breathily, shoving himself in harder, all the way to the hilt, making Crane scream. Harley moaned as his cock twitched in her mouth, tasting precum. She had no balance, her hands tied and the Joker was holding her head down on Crane's cock, refusing to let her up. She could hardly breathe, taking shallow gasps through her nose, but she didn't mind. Asphyxiation had long been part of their games. It only made her wetter. Crane seemed to realize just how close the jester's wet sex was from his mouth and with rough hands, he jerked her closer and forced her down on his mouth, shoving his tongue deep into her cunt. She immediately closed around it, hugging his warm, slippery muscle. His cock twitched in response to her moan and she sucked faster on his delicious erection.

The Joker growled and started to pound the Scarecrow's ass harder and harder, making the two lovers rock back and forth with the force of his powerful thrusts. Harley was spasming in delight, loving Jonathan's skill with his tongue. He flicked it gently against her throbbing clit and the button pulsed again, alerting her that she was close to climax. He was going to make her cum, and she couldn't wait. Joker grabbed Harley's hair and started to force her up and down the doctor's cock, making them both respond happily, one by moaning loudly and grinding her crotch into his face, and the other by shoving his ass forward, trying to lodge the Joker's stiff, thick, furious cock into his depths. The room smelled of sweat and sex and cologne, and the raw taste of the air made them all even more passionate and desperate for release. Jonathan grunted against Harley's pussy, loving the taste of her sweet fluids and the fullness of being consumed by Joker. "Your girlfriend tastes good, Joker," Jonathan hissed loud enough to be heard and grabbed onto Harley's hips, burying his face in her pussy. She whimpered around his cock, her clit throbbing and aching for relief.

Joker shoved his hips hard into Crane, making him lurch. "Keep your tongue in check, or I'll have to _cut _it out."

"I'm keeping my tongue somewhere," Crane growled, licking the wet, warm folds of her cunt more furiously. Harley's fingers dug into her palms, her half-moon shaped nails leaving crescents in her skin as she felt her climax soon approaching. The Joker grabbed her hair in his fist and yanked her head up making Crane moan unhappily at the loss. She looked up at her boyfriend with love and need in her eyes and he grinned evilly at her, forcing her lips onto his. His thumbs and forefingers angrily pinched and prodded at her sensitive nipples, making her writhe in pain.

"You want Daddy's cock, don't you?" He growled, biting down on her lip until he tasted her sweet blood. His eyes rolled back in his head at the delicious, addictive flavor. She nodded vigorously, muted by her pleasure. He giggled as he thrusted and Harley rejoiced at the sound. She loved her man's laugh, especially in the throes of passion. "What my girl wants," He started, slamming one more time into Crane and grabbing his cock, jerking it once hard. "She gets." He yanked his rod out of the man's ass and Crane groaned into Harley's pussy, sending vibrations throughout her most sensitive areas. Joker grabbed her waist and threw her onto the huge mattress, sending her sprawling onto her stomach, giving both of them a perfect view of her pert, glorious ass. "She's something, isn't she?" He purred to his partner in crime.

"Something alright," Crane said in agreement. She moaned quietly in happiness as the two started to stroke her sensitive skin. "I need to get inside of her."

Joker smacked her ass roughly, making it turn a brighter shade of red. "I was thinking the _same_ thing." The Joker sat against the headboard, pulling his girlfriend on top of him, rubbing her cunt against his hard erection. He smiled at her adoringly, but the intent in his eye was unmistakable. He was enjoying this a little too much. When he stroked her cheek and slid a thumb over her lip solicitously, she swooned, though, loving the fact that he was being so cherishing. "Ever fucked a clown in the ass, Doc_tor?_"

Crane smiled, watching her perfect bottom as the Joker rubbed her up and down against his shaft. Finally, he impaled her on him hard and she moaned, her head falling back, giving her the perfect view of Jonathan as he grabbed her hips and readied his cock to take her back entrance. She groaned at the feeling of the second cock sliding into her. This would be spectacular, she knew. As the two rogues forced their way into her, moving in sync in and out of her tight holes, she knew bliss.

She collapsed into a harsh orgasm as soon as the Joker lowered a hand and started to manipulate her swollen clit with skillful fingers. She shuddered against his chest, falling forward and burying her face in his sweaty neck, gasping in the scent of him. Both of the men simultaneously groaned, pleasured by the sensation of her climax. Her holes squeezed their cocks tightly, hugging them and contracting hard, making them all shudder in pleasure. Jonathan started to speed up, bucking faster, desperate to reach his orgasm.

The Joker held out longer.

After all, for him, it was about the process, not the end result.

In a low, almost silent voice he started to whisper in her ear. "Do you like being fucked like this? Like a little slut? Daddy likes seeing his little girl getting fucked by two big cocks. Oh, baby, you feel so good around me. Do you want Daddy to come in you? Do you?" She whimpered against him, nodding feverishly against his neck, making him sneer happily. He loved her submission, basked in it. He had started off the night hating Jonathan, resenting him for eliciting any feelings of lust or pleasure from _his _Harley, but now… Now he saw. He was her one and only. Only he could give her what she truly needed. Sure, what Crane did might make her feel good, but only the Joker could completely transform her with pleasure, could shape her and mold her and send her into a whole new universe just by the strokes of his tongue or the thrusts of his hips. Only he could do this. Not Crane, not that bitch, Ivy, who he _just knew _Harley was fucking on the side. He was the one. She submitted to the Joker. No one else.

With that wonderful thought in mind, he pounded brutally into her cunt, making her moan as she bounced on his lap, her breasts rising and falling in time with his thrusts. He caught one of her nipples in his mouth and he slammed his teeth down, making her scream. Jonathan grunted, feeling her tighten in response and started to thrust into her at a glorious pace, making her ass squeeze him tightly.

The three of them approached a rapid orgasm together, the Scarecrow urged on by the amazing feeling of Harley's ass, knowing that he'd won something tonight, with the Joker. The Joker's climax was fueled by the raw power he hungered for and was fed eagerly. Harley stared at him with love and devotion and submission, even as he sat back and let this other man shove his fist inside her swollen most private places. Even as he mashed his teeth down on her nipples, breaking the skin and causing blood to pour down her bouncing breasts and into his mouth. He could do anything, and she would love it. He groaned as his orgasm hit.

Harley was on cloud nine. Double penetration was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt, made only more so by the fact that one of them was her puddin, her beloved, and that he was willingly allowing someone else to be welcomed into their sex life. He watched with absolute satisfaction as someone else helped bring her to her earth-shattering orgasm. The lust and fire in his eyes threw her over the edge.

Together, the three of them groaned and shuddered and called out to heaven as their cum shot deep inside of her, and her pussy and ass clenched hard onto the two men. None of them had ever had orgasms so strong, so perfect… They collapsed in a mass of sweaty, panting bodies, the only sound was harsh breathing and the slow rising chuckle of the Joker.

"Well, that was more fun that I thought it would be."

**I'm a proud supporter of all three of these pairings! (Joker/Harley, Harley/Crane, Crane/Joker.) I figured I had to write something with all three of them. There will probably be some solo pairings of Crane/Joker coming up soon, and maybe even some Harley/Ivy/Possible Joker. Keep an eye out for new updates guys. And no, not all I write is smut... Just the majority of it. I can't help it! *Maniacal giggle.***


End file.
